sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
All for Love (song)
| format = CD single | genre = Rock | length = | label = *A&M *Hollywood | writer = *Bryan Adams *Robert "Mutt" Lange *Michael Kamen | producer = *Chris Thomas *David Nicholas *Bryan Adams | misc = }} "All for Love" is a song written by Bryan Adams, Robert John "Mutt" Lange, and Michael Kamen for the soundtrack '' The Three Musketeers: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. It was performed by Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, and Sting. The power ballad was released as a CD single in the United States on November 16, 1993. It was a worldwide hit, reaching number one across Europe, Australia and North America. Adams also did a live version in 1994 featuring Luciano Pavarotti, Andrea Bocelli, Nancy Gustafson, and Giorgia Todrani. Michael Kamen, who co-wrote the song with Adams, conducted the orchestra.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If422SGJaX4 Background and writing The title was inspired by The Three Musketeers' motto: "All for one, and one for all". Chart performance In the United States, the single reached number one on the [[Billboard Hot 100|''Billboard Hot 100]] on January 22, 1994. It remained atop the charts for three weeks before it was knocked out of the top spot by "The Power of Love" by Celine Dion.The Billboard Book of Number One hits (fifth edition) It sold 1.2 million copies domestically and earned a platinum certification from the RIAA. In Canada, the song reached number one on the RPM Singles chart on January 17, 1994, replacing Adams's solo hit Please Forgive Me, which had been number one for six weeks. With "All for Love" remaining at number one for five weeks, Adams was in the number one position for 11 straight weeks on the Canadian chart. In 2007, the Swedish band E.M.D. released a cover of the song, peaking at number one in their native country.E.M.D. version in Swedish charts Personnel *Bryan Adams - lead vocals *Rod Stewart - lead vocals *Sting - lead vocals, bass *Dominic Miller - guitar *Keith Scott - lead guitar *Bill Payne - piano *Ed Shearmur - keyboards *Mickey Curry - drums Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications References Category:1993 songs Category:1993 singles Category:Disney songs Category:Bryan Adams songs Category:Rod Stewart songs Category:Sting (musician) songs Category:E.M.D. songs Category:2007 debut singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Oricon International Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Songs written by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Songs written by Michael Kamen Category:Songs written by Bryan Adams Category:Music videos directed by David Hogan Category:A&M Records singles Category:Rock ballads Category:1990s ballads Category:Rena Strober songs Category:Miley Cyrus songs Category:Christina Aguilera songs Category:RCA Records singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles